Lights Out!
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: The light's go out and Sasuke goes to fix them, leaving Naruto alone. Or is Naruto actually alone? Competition story against Sammy93, and I won.


A/N: Okay, so this is the competition story against Sammy93's! Please only review who's ever you thought was the best!

Lights Out - Competition style!

"Ngh! Sasuke harder!" Naruto clawed at his husbands back, leaving angry red trails that told of unfulfilled lust. Sasuke changed his angle, loving how the light from the lamp made Naruto's face easy to see. He always had the light on. Naruto cried out as pleasure raked through his body, pushing him closer to orgasm.

Suddenly, the lamp flickered. Then the bulb exploded. Sasuke stopped and stared at the lamp. The room was in complete darkness, the only thins heard was heavy breathing.

"Come on Sasuke, it's finally dark." Naruto tightened his legs, but Sasuke ignored him.

He pulled back and stood up, slipping on a pair of boxers.

"I'm going to go fix the breaker." Naruto watched Sasuke run down the stairs.

"Fine! Just leave me here…all alone…" The blond sat up, hugging his knees to his chest. Why did the lights have to go out? Sure, Naruto hated when the lights were on, but if they went off and made Sasuke stop, he'd have the lights on forever! He sat there for a while, lost in his thoughts.

There was soft foot falls coming up the stairs just then. Naruto turned and looked, but couldn't see anything.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm."

Naruto sighed and laid back down on the bed, stretching out his legs.

"come here then and finished what you started." He walked over to the bed taking off his clothes. Naruto waited, wondering when Sasuke had put on more clothes than some boxers. Cold hands touched his thighs and Naruto jumped.

"Fuck! You have cold hands." The hands slid up to Naruto's stomach, then to his nipples. They circled each one with a thumb, then lightly pinched them. The blond threw his head back and sucked in a breath. Then, a hot mouth replaced the right hand and Naruto moaned. Both mouth and hands left, going back down the length of his body. Naruto's legs were lifted up over the other's shoulders and waited.

"Hurry up…" He felt the familiar stretching of his muscles as he was entered, not stopping till all of it was in. Naruto took several breaths.

"Go ahead." 'Sasuke' moved back and then pushed forward. Naruto grabbed onto the shoulders his legs were on, drawing the body closer. For some reason Sasuke was reaching even deeper than usual…

"Ahh!" His prostate was hit hard and Naruto pushed his hips up. Soon, a steady rhythm was made and both were reaching their climax.

"Damn Sasuke, this is better than before!" Naruto panted out, so close to being complete.

"Nn-Sasuke!" White flash before Naruto's eye as he differed into ecstasy. His partner followed right after, falling heavily on Naruto.

"Ehh, Sasuke, get off me." He rolled the man over and sat up. Naruto looked into the darkness, then turned, hearing the person beside him sit up too.

_Sasuke must want some more…I kind of do too…_

Naruto turned and pushed his lover back down on the bed, securing his mouth to the others neck. He got a lust filled moan in return.

"Turn around Sasuke, I'm going to fuck you good." The other complied and sat on his hands and knee's. Naruto sucked on two fingers and then pushed them into the entrance in front of him. He stretched and scissor until Naruto thought it was enough. After all, He had taken Sasuke several times before.

"Ready?" Naruto pushed in without waiting for a reply. He laid his chest to the other's back and waited for a couple seconds. Then he pulled out and slammed back in. Naruto groaned at the intense heat and bit onto the shoulder in front of him.

Just then the over head light turned on, illuminating the room. Naruto stopped, releasing his teeth.

"Huh?" He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned to the doorway.

"SASUKE! But you- I mean!" Naruto looked down, only to be met with cool dark eye's and a smirk.

"SAI!"

"NARUTO! Why the hell are you fucking Sai?!"

"I don't know. I thought it was you!"

"How can you mistake him for me?"

"Well, you both look the same-"

"The lights were out moron."

"I don't know then! I thought it was you that came back up the steps and so then, we just, you know!"

"Excuse me for interrupting." Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at Sai, who was still under Naruto. The blonde got off of him and Sai sat up.

"Anyone want a threesome?"

---------------End---------------

So, who's was bestest? Review adn tell me! Well, i guess if your reviewing mine then it was better!


End file.
